


A Simple Solution

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M, OiHina Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: When Oikawa's parents try to set up an omiai with a girl he does not love, Hinata agrees to pretend to be his fiance, to stop the omiai. But there's an easier solution to their problems, one that they're both determined to find.





	A Simple Solution

**Author's Note:**

> For OiHina Week over on Tumblr

“Tooru-kun, we have a big problem.” A heavy bag thumped onto the table that Tooru was studying (sleeping) at and he jumped to attention. Kou gave him a Look as she dropped into the seat across from him.

 

“What is it, Kou-chan?” he asked sweetly. She gave him another Look.

 

“I overheard my mom talking to your dad,” she said. “They want to set up an omiai.” Tooru grimaced. “Between _us,_ ” Kou added, and Tooru’s grimace became a full blown scowl.

 

“No,” he said. “Not that you aren’t an attractive and wonderful young lady, but no. Not in a million years.”

 

“My sentiments exactly,” Kou said. Tooru couldn’t even be offended that the notion of marrying him was so obnoxious to her. “So we need to get this sorted out. I’m not ready to tell my parents about Hitoka yet, so you need to get a boyfriend. Now.”

 

“Why can’t we just tell our parents we’re happy as friends?” he asked.

 

“You know my mom,” she said. “That won’t work on her. She believes all we need to do is get to know each other better.”

 

“We’ve known each other for four years,” he pointed out.

 

“Not the point,” she said, waving a hand in the air. “The point is, you need to get a boyfriend, and fast. Otherwise we’re gonna be stuck in courting rituals for the next million years.”

 

“A boyfriend may not be enough,” Tooru said. Kou gave him a sympathetic look.

 

Which was how Tooru found himself trudging back to his bedroom, plans with no endings running through his head. He flopped onto his bed with a sigh.

 

“What’s up with you?” asked his roommate, propping his chin on his arm and his elbow on his desk. His fluffy orange hair was lit up like a living fire in the light streaming from the window. Tooru looked away biting his lip to still the fluttering of his heart. Stupid crush.

 

“You’re not getting out of studying that easily,” Tooru warned.

 

“I’m done studying,” Hinata said. “I’ve studied for the last hour.”

 

“I guess you can take a break then,” Tooru laughed.

 

“So what’s up?” Hinata asked again.

 

“My parents want to set up an omiai,” Tooru said, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. “I’m trying to think of a way to tell them in no uncertain terms that I’m not marrying the girl they’ve chosen, but the only way I can think to do that is to have a fiance already. But the problem is, I don’t even have a boyfriend.”

 

“So ask someone to be your fake fiance,” Hinata said. Tooru hummed. It wasn’t a bad idea. The problem was…

 

“Who would I even ask?” he muttered.

 

“I’d do it.” It was an offhand statement, tossed over Hinata’s shoulder as he turned back to his work. Tooru turned it over in his mind. It would make sense; Tooru had talked about virtually nothing but Hinata the last time he had gone home. But could he really keep his feelings to himself and pull this off?

 

“Would you really do that for me?” He turned his head to find Hinata watching him, that calculating look on his face that he only ever got while on the court.

 

“I would,” he said slowly. “For you. For being the best senpai ever.”

 

“Chibi-chan, you’re gonna make me blush,” Tooru said, turning away before he really did start blushing.

 

“Just think about it,” Hinata said, turning in his chair and picking up his pen. “I’ll be here when you make your decision.”

 

-

 

Shouyou couldn’t believe what he’d just done. Being roommates with the guy he had a massive crush on was one thing, but actually offering to be his fake fiance? How bold could Shouyou get? Still, Oikawa hadn’t seemed turned off by the idea. He’d even seemed to consider it. Shouyou served another ball, slamming it down with all the power he had, trying to get out the nervous energy that had plagued him the day before.

 

Quiet applause sounded behind him and he whirled around to see Oikawa, dressed in practice clothes, clapping.

 

“Not bad, Chibi-chan,” he said. “Your control is still a bit off, but you’re getting better.”

 

“Set for me?” It was their code, on that had developed over the last two years of living together. Whenever one of them was stressed beyond what they could handle on their own, they split the difference and spent a few hours practicing. Oikawa’s face softened and he nodded.

 

“How long have you been here?” he asked. Shouyou shrugged.

 

“Twenty minutes?” he said.

 

“Take a water break first,” Oikawa ordered. Shouyou obeyed. Oikawa began rounding up the stray balls and dumping them in the cart. When he was finished, he stood in place beneath the net. Shouyou set his water bottle down and trotted over to the cart, grabbing a ball. He tossed it to Oikawa, who set it in a high arc. Shouyou darted after it and slammed it to the ground on the other side of the net.

 

On and on they practiced, probably longer than they should have, but Shouyou wasn’t about to complain. He had a lot on his mind and the constant whack and slam of the balls was keeping him from drowning in it. Oikawa said nothing, not even to give him pointers or call out locations for Shouyou’s aim. Until finally Shouyou landed bad and collapsed on the ground in a heap. Oikawa jogged over to make sure he was okay, then they both sat on the floor, panting.

 

“Okay,” Oikawa said.

 

“Okay what?”

 

“Okay, I want you to be my fake fiance.” Shouyou’s heart did a strange little twist.

 

“Okay,” he said.

 

“Okay.” Shouyou grinned.

 

“All right.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Stupendous.”

 

“Fantastic.

 

Shouyou laughed and flopped onto his back. He was Oikawa Tooru’s fiance, if only in name.

 

“So when do I meet your parents?” he asked.

 

“I’m going home in a week for the long weekend,” Oikawa said. “You’re welcome to come with me.”

 

“So we have until then to make this convincing,” Shouyou said. “Sounds easy enough.”

 

“Oh, Chibi-chan,” Oikawa said. “You just doomed us both.”

 

 

 

The first step, they decided, was to go on a date. They would need a story to tell Tooru’s parents when they asked about how they got together. And they would need to see if they could pull off acting like they were in a romantic situation without giving anything away to the people around them. Or at least, that’s what Tooru told himself as he threw off the fifth shirt he had tried on.

 

“I don’t see why this is such a big deal to you,” Iwaizumi said, lounging on Hinata’s bed. “It’s not like you’ve never gone on a real date before. And this one doesn’t even count.”

 

Tooru regretted letting Iwaizumi in on the secret, but Hinata had insisted they tell their best friends, to make sure they had backup if they needed it. Iwaizumi had laughed in Tooru’s face, and had remained unsympathetic ever since. “Iwa-chan,” Tooru whined, “you could be a little helpful, you know.”

 

“No I couldn’t,” Iwaizumi snorted. “I’ve tried helping you with your horrible fashion taste. You’re beyond help.”

 

“Iwa-chan is a meanie,” Tooru muttered, picking up another shirt and holding it out in front of him. There was a sound of a key in their lock and Tooru scrambled to shove as many of the shirts as he could into his dirty clothes hamper. He realized he had forgotten to put one on as the door opened and Hinata walked in.

 

“Hi, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san,” Hinata chirped, a happy flush coloring his cheeks. “Oikawa-san, you can’t go out without a shirt. It’ll get cold.”

 

“Where are we going, Chibi-chan?” Tooru asked, tugging a shirt over his head and ignoring Iwaizumi’s snickering.

 

“It’s a surprise!” Hinata said. “Now let’s go!”

 

Tooru laughed and threw his key at Iwaizumi. “Lock up after yourself and don’t have any girls over, okay?” he called as Hinata grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the room.

 

“Okay, seriously, where are we going?” Tooru asked when Hinata bought them tickets on a train that went outside of the city.

 

“You’ll see,” laughed Hinata. He hadn’t let go of Tooru’s hand, but that was part of their plan as well. They had to get used to touching each other, but Hinata’s fingers warm and slender in Tooru’s was all he could focus on. The sun began going down as they made their way out of the city lights, to a lonely little stop in the countryside. Hinata checked his phone. “Okay, we have exactly two hours,” he said. “I’m setting a timer so we don’t miss the train back.”

 

“Where are we?” Tooru asked, looking around.

 

“The middle of nowhere,” Hinata replied. “Or at least, as close to the middle of nowhere as we could get and still be back by midnight. Come on, there’s something I want to show you.”

 

Hinata dragged Tooru up to the top of a hill nearby, and had Tooru close his eyes. He heard Hinata open his bag and start rustling around in it. He spread something out on the ground, then guided Tooru to lay down on it. It was a blanket, soft and light.

 

“Okay,” Hinata whispered, his voice close to Tooru’s ear. “Open your eyes.”

 

It was instant vertigo. Tooru hadn’t seen so many stars in years, not since he’d moved to Tokyo. It was like looking up into eternity, into a sea of diamonds. Tooru could pick out his favorite constellations. He turned to smile at Hinata, and found Hinata smiling back at him.

 

“Do you like it?” Hinata asked. Tooru answered by wrapping Hinata up in a tight hug.

 

“I love it,” he whispered. _I love you,_ he thought. It was the first time he’d admitted it to himself, just how strongly he felt about Hinata. But here, under the stars, it felt right. He laid back and pointed upwards. “That’s Cassiopeia,” he said, tracing the constellation with his fingertip. Hinata shuffled closer so that his head was next to Tooru’s and nodded. “And that one’s Cetus.”

 

Tooru pointed out all the wonders of the night sky to Hinata, until they reached the end of his knowledge. Then they lay together in silence, their hands still linked and their bodies pressed together from shoulder to hip. Tooru felt like he would float away into the sky full of stars, into a world where Hinata was his the way he was Hinata’s. He closed his eyes for a moment and wished it were real.

 

The timer on Hinata’s phone pulled him from his fantasies. He didn’t want the night to end, but he had a sinking suspicion that if they didn’t catch the next train back to Tokyo they would be stuck out here all night. He had to convince himself that was a bad thing. Sighing, he stood and helped Hinata pick up the blanket and fold it into a neat square.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered when they were sitting at the train station waiting for their ride home. Hinata looked up at him curiously.

 

“What for?” he asked.

 

“For showing me the stars,” Tooru replied. “The same way you show me every single day. For just being wonderful little you.”

 

He expected some explosion of sound, or some brushing off of Tooru’s words, but what he got instead was a light blush and a pair of eyes turned downward, then back to Tooru again. “You’re welcome,” Hinata said. “Thank you for doing the same for me.”

 

Tooru squeezed Hinata’s hand and let himself pretend for a moment longer that all this was real.

 

 

 

Shouyou stepped off the train next to Oikawa, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Today was the day. He was going to meet Oikawa’s parents as his “fiance”. They would either like him or they would catch on to the ruse and the whole thing would blow up in their faces. The cheap fake-gold ring they’d bought to make the whole thing look real chafed on Shouyou’s finger, reminding him incessantly of what they were there for.

 

“Hey.” Shouyou looked up to see Oikawa smiling down at him. He squeezed his hand gently. “It’s going to be okay,” he said. Just like that, Shouyou believed him. Everything was going to be fine, because he was with the great Oikawa Tooru, and nothing could go wrong as long as Oikawa was around.

 

That’s what he told himself anyway as they made their way through the Sendai streets to Oikawa’s parents’ house. They stopped at a white wooden gate and Oikawa put his hand on the latch. “I feel like I should warn you,” he said, but those were the only words he got out before a great white blur tore around the side of the house and launched itself over the gate. It knocked Oikawa onto his back and he laughed.

 

“Oh my god what is that thing?” Shouyou cried.

 

“She’s a dog,” Oikawa laughed, knocking the thing off of him and sitting up.

 

“That’s not a dog,” Shouyou said. “It’s bigger than me!”

 

“No she isn’t,” Oikawa said fondly. “She’s just a big sweetheart.” Oikawa reached up to rub behind the dog’s ears, his fingers disappearing into the thick white fluff. There was a sharp whistle and the dog perked up, then launched itself over the fence again.

 

“Obaasan,” called a boy’s voice, “Tooru’s home!”

 

“Takeru, what have I told you about keeping Kazue on the chain?” scolded Oikawa, climbing to his feet. “You know how much she loves to run.”

 

“She heard you and bolted,” Takeru said with a shrug. He looked around. “You didn’t bring Iwaizumi with you?” he asked.

 

“No, I brought someone else.”

 

“Oh.” Takeru looked disappointed. He turned and trudged back into the house without another word.

 

“My nephew,” Oikawa explained. “Takeru. He’s Iwa-chan’s number one fan.”

 

“I think Kageyama might have something to say about that.” Oikawa snorted.

 

“I’d love to see those two duke it out sometime,” he said. “Now come on. Let’s get this over with.”

 

“Tooru,” cried a wonderfully-warm looking woman when they stepped through the threshold. “And you brought a friend!”

 

“Mom, this is Hinata Shouyou,” Oikawa said. Shouyou bowed to her.

 

“Please, pardon the intrusion,” he said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Oh, you don’t have to be as formal as all that, dear,” she said. “Any friend of Tooru’s is welcome here.”

 

“Um, about that, Mom,” Oikawa said, looking down at Shouyou. Shouyou took a deep breath and nodded. “Where’s Dad? We have something to tell you.”

 

Oikawa’s mother gave them both a calculating look, then pointed over her shoulder. “Your father is out in the back garden. What’s going on?”

 

“I’d rather tell both of you at once,” Oikawa said. His mother nodded and started walking through the house. Oikawa and Shouyou glanced at each other, then followed.

 

Oikawa’s father was leaning on a spade in the back yard, talking to a woman who looked remarkably like Oikawa. Seeing them all together, Shouyou could tell the family resemblance between all four. “My sister,” Oikawa whispered to Shouyou, gesturing toward the woman. “Hana.” Shouyou nodded, swallowing around the dry lump in his throat. It was now or never.

 

“Tooru, who have you brought with you?” Oikawa’s father asked.

 

“This is Hinata Shouyou,” Oikawa replied. “He’s…” Oikawa froze. “He’s…” It became clear to Shouyou that Oikawa wouldn’t be able to pull this off on his own. He took a deep breath and bowed.

 

“I’m Hinata Shouyou,” he said. “Tooru’s fiance.”

 

In the stunned silence that followed, Shouyou could only think how nice Oikawa’s given name had felt on his lips. He straightened and held back a wince at the way Oikawa’s family were all staring at them.

 

“Fiance?” Oikawa’s mother repeated. “I didn’t even know Tooru was dating anyone…”

 

“It’s been a bit of a whirlwind,” Shouyou said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “But we’re planning on a long engagement to make up for it. We don’t want to rush things too much, but we’re both sure of what we want from each other.” Still, Oikawa was silent.

 

“Well,” said Hana awkwardly. “I guess we can call Matsuoka-san back.”

 

They stayed an awkward three hours with Oikawa’s family, and Oikawa hardly spoke the entire time, even to answer his sister’s ribbing. He gave monosyllabic, robotic answers to direct questions and followed basic orders and requests. The only person he really engaged with was Shouyou, tracking his every movement and holding his hand whenever they were close enough. Finally, the evening was over and it was time for Shouyou to go to his own parents’ house. Oikawa walked him to the station, still holding his hand.

 

“You do realize they’re going to pounce as soon as you go back in there, right?” Shouyou asked. Oikawa nodded stiffly.

 

“God I wish there were a way to avoid going back at all,” Oikawa said.

 

“…You could come meet my mom instead,” Shouyou said. “You’ll have to meet her eventually, and she’ll probably be a lot less scary to deal with than your own family.”

 

“You would do that?” Oikawa asked. “It’s not easy, lying to your family.”

 

“I know,” Shouyou said softly. “But it’ll be easier for me. I came out to my family years ago. I didn’t just come home with a fiance.”

 

“You caught on to that, huh?” Oikawa asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Yeah,” Shouyou said. “Come on. My house will be easier. Text your mom and tell her you’re not coming home yet.”

 

“Yes, dear,” Oikawa snipped, but he was smiling. He pulled out his phone and sent a message off. The train arrived and they climbed on together.

 

They were still holding hands.

 

 

 

Meeting Hinata’s family felt a thousand times easier than taking Hinata to meet Tooru’s. They walked up to the front door and were assaulted immediately by an orange-haired blur. Tooru laughed.

 

“And you thought my dog was bad,” he said.

 

“Natsu’s much better than a dog,” Hinata sniffed, hugging his little sister.

 

“Oikawa-san!” Natsu shouted, detaching herself from her brother. “What are you doing here?”

 

They had talked about this on the bus, but saying it out loud was a whole other thing entirely. Still, Tooru took a breath and smiled. “I have something important to tell you, Natsu-chan,” he said. “Run inside and we’ll tell you and your mom at the same time, okay?”

 

Natsu ran ahead into the house, leaving Tooru and Hinata to smile at each other and follow. Inside, Hinata’s mom was chopping vegetables for dinner while Natsu bounced around the kitchen. She looked up with a smile that widened when she saw Tooru. “Oikawa-kun,” she said warmly. “What a lovely surprise.”

 

“Man, his parents had no idea who I was,” Hinata grumbled. “How come you two both know who he is?”

 

“Because clearly I make more of an impression than you do, Chibi-chan,” Tooru said, flicking his hair out of his eyes. Hinata glared at him.

 

“They said they had something to tell us, Mama,” said Natsu.

 

“Oh?” Hinata’s mother’s eyes flicked from their faces to their joined hands and back again. She smiled, and Tooru’s anxieties melted away. “And what might that be?”

 

Tooru bowed. “With your permission,” he said, and Hinata stiffened beside him, “I would like to marry Shouyou.”

 

“Oh, my,” she said, placing a hand over her heart. “I wasn’t even aware you two were dating.”

 

“It was a bit of a whirlwind,” he said, meeting the amused twinkle in Hinata’s eyes. “But we’re planning on a long engagement, to make up for it. If you approve, of course.”

 

“Oh, of course I approve,” she said, waving his worries away. “It’s up to Shouyou who he dates, and who he marries. I’m just surprised I hadn’t heard anything about this.” She gave Hinata a peculiar look, and he scrunched his shoulders up around his ears. Tooru squeezed his hand and he relaxed somewhat. “Anyway, I suppose you’ll be wanting to stay for dinner, Tooru-kun?”

 

Tooru smiled at her, his heart feeling lighter already. “Dinner would be wonderful,” he said. She smiled at him and went back to her chopping.

 

After dinner, Hinata’s mother set Hinata to the washing-up and walked Tooru outside. She caught his elbow at the gate and looked up at him with something sharp in her eyes.

 

“My son’s heart is not as unbreakable as it seems,” she said.

 

“Ma’am?”

 

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on between you two to make you think you need to keep up this ruse, but it won’t end well for both of you. Not if you don’t remember just how fragile he can be. Just think about it.” With that cryptic warning, she let him go and turned and walked back into the house. Turning and walking toward the station, Tooru flexed the hand that had held Hinata’s most of the night. He braced himself for what was waiting at home.

 

 

 

“Shouyou,” said his mother when Oikawa had left for the night, “you know I love you no matter what your choices, right?”

 

“Right,” said Shouyou nervously. “Why?”

 

“Because I don’t approve of this one,” she said.

 

“Mom, marrying Tooru is the best decision I’ve ever made,” Shouyou said, crossing his arms. “I love him, and he loves me.”

 

“Oh, no I don’t mean that,” she said, waving her hand in front of her face. “I mean the pretending to be engaged to, what is it, make his family stop pushing someone else on him? Is that why you’re doing this?”

 

“You’re like, crazy smart, you know that?” Shouyou asked.

 

“No, I’m just your mother,” she replied. “And I know how you feel about that boy. I just want to be sure you aren’t going to get hurt.”

 

“I’m not,” Shouyou said, grinning. She didn’t look convinced. “No, really. It’s not going to hurt any more than pretending not to love him ever has in the past. It’ll be fine.”

 

“I don’t think it will,” his mother said. “But remember, when it all falls apart, you’re always welcome here. I’ll do whatever you need me to do to make sure you’re happy.”

 

“Thanks, Mom.” He wrapped his arms around her middle and squeezed. Smiling, she ran her hand through his hair gently.

 

“I love you my precious boy,” she said.

 

“I love you too, Mom.”

 

Shouyou’s phone buzzed on the counter and he pulled away to check it. It was a text from Oikawa.

 

OIKAWA-SENPAI: [Thank you for tonight Chibi-chan]

 

OIKAWA-SENPAI: [You really are amazing]

 

Shouyou felt his cheeks warm up. Under his mother’s scrutiny he felt about as big as a bug, so he took his phone upstairs to his old bedroom and texted Oikawa back from there.

 

ME: [Its no problem Oikawasan!!!]

 

ME: [Your familys really nice!!!]

 

OIKAWA-SENPAI: [Not as nice as your mom, Chibi. You’ve got a good family there.]

 

Some deep foreboding knotted in Shouyou’s stomach. He realized he didn’t know much about Oikawa’s family at all, despite having spent several hours with them that day.

 

ME: [Howd it go when you went back home???]

 

There was a long pause in which Oikawa started typing, stopped, then started again several times. Finally, he sent back one word.

 

OIKAWA-SENPAI: [Horrible.]

 

There was a pause, then it was like the floodgates had opened.

 

OIKAWA-SENPAI: [They told me to break up with you. They said no son of theirs was going to disgrace the family by marrying a man. I yelled back at them and tried to tell them how I felt but they just kept repeating the same thing. It’s a disgrace, they said. They told me they were setting up an omiai with Kou and that I would marry her or else they would kick me out of the family. So I just left. I couldn’t stand being there any longer.]

 

Shouyou’s hands shook as he typed out a reply.

 

ME: [Where are you now???]

 

OIKAWA-SENPAI: [Iwa-chan’s parents’ house. They were the first adults I came out to, so I figured it was safe here. They’re letting me stay the night, but they’re going out of town tomorrow.]

 

ME: [Do you want to spend the rest of the weekend here?]

 

OIKAWA-SENPAI: [You would let me stay? You know your mom knows it’s fake right?]

 

ME: [Yeah she told me. She’s crazy smart!!!]

 

ME: [But of course you could stay!!! Otherwise youd have to go back to Tokyo and I know you wanted to see your old teammates while we were here. Plus you could come with me to see mine!!!]

 

OIKAWA-SENPAI: [Chibi-chan you know you don’t have to do that, right? We don’t have to pretend anymore.]

 

ME: [I’m not offering as your pretend fiance. I’m offering as your friend.]

 

Oikawa didn’t respond for a long time after that, not until Shouyou had just about fallen asleep. When he did, it was a simple message that seemed to carry more weight than Shouyou knew what to do with.

 

OIKAWA-SENPAI: [Thank you, Shouyou.]

 

Shouyou hugged his phone to his chest and drifted off into dreams of Oikawa.

 

 

 

“Shittykawa, you are just about the biggest dumbass I have ever met,” Iwaizumi said from the speaker of Matsukawa’s computer the next day when Tooru told him, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki what had happened. Tooru buried his face in Hanamaki’s shaking shoulder and whined.

 

“I know, okay,” he said. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

 

“Obviously you’re just an idiot,” Matsukawa offered.

 

“Yeah. Anyone can see how much that little shrimp adores you,” Hanamaki added.

 

“He just sees me as his senpai,” Tooru groaned. “I thought maybe…”

 

“You thought maybe this whole convoluted scheme would end up with him realizing how much he adores you and deciding he wants to get engaged for real,” Iwaizumi said. “You thought you would live happily ever after. But now you’re no closer to actually being with the guy you love, and you’ve lost your family in the mix somehow too.”

 

“Just my parents,” Tooru said with a shrug. “Hana-chan is still fine.”

 

“That’s still a big deal, Captain,” said Matsukawa. “It’s a lot to lose if you’re going to be too chicken to go for the big prize.”

 

“What do you even want from him, Oikawa?” Hanamaki asked.

 

“I dunno,” Tooru said. “Holding his hand someday would be… that’d be wow.”

 

“Wow is a very good way to describe you right now,” Iwaizumi snorted.

 

“Whatever,” Tooru said, checking his watch. “I gotta go, anyway, if I want to catch my train.”

 

“Tell him how you feel,” Hanamaki said to Tooru’s back. Tooru waved over his shoulder but didn’t look back as he left Matsukawa’s apartment.

 

They were right, he knew. He had risked it all on Hinata already, and lost most of it. What was the point if he wasn’t going to completely go for it? Sitting on the train, he came to a decision. He was going to win Hinata’s heart if it was the last thing he did. He nodded to himself and began devising a plan.

 

 

 

Shouyou opened the door just in time to receive a face full of flowers. He stepped back, blinking, to find Oikawa attached to the flowers, holding them out with a blush on his face.

 

“These are for you,” Oikawa said, looking down and scratching the back of his neck. “A-as a thank you, for everything you did this weekend.”

 

“Oh!” Shouyou took the flowers, his hand tingling where his fingers brushed Oikawa’s. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said. “It didn’t even work out well.”

 

“Maybe not, but you still did it for me,” Oikawa said. Shouyou shrugged, fingering a rose petal gently. “Um,” Oikawa said, still not meeting Shouyou’s eye, “do you want to go get dinner with me? As another thank you, I mean, but you don’t have to if you don’t-”

 

“Oikawa-san!” Shouyou interrupted, then giggled at the flummoxed look on Oikawa’s face. “I would love to. But as your friend, not out of some misplaced sense of gratitude, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Oikawa looked up at last, with a smile that made Shouyou’s heart beat a little faster. Shouyou set the flowers carefully on the entry table where his mother or sister would find them and put them in water. He pulled on a jacket and stepped out of the house. “Thank you,” Oikawa said. Shouyou snorted.

 

“What for this time?” he asked.

 

“F-for coming with me,” Oikawa replied, and all at once, Shouyou realized what was happening. He smiled, his heart beating too fast in his chest and his hands shaking. Oikawa Tooru was trying to woo him.

 

Well, Shouyou decided, two could play that game. He took Oikawa’s hand and laced their fingers together. Oikawa stiffened, staring at him with wide, terrified eyes.

 

“Come here, Oikawa-san,” he whispered, pulling him close. There in front of Shouyou’s childhood home, he pressed his lips to Oikawa’s. The world stopped and started all over again. Shouyou pulled away with a smile that Oikawa mirrored.

 

“Wow,” he whispered.

 

“Wow,” Shouyou agreed, giggling.

 

“Hey, Chibi-chan,” Oikawa said.

 

“Yeah?” Shouyou asked.

 

“I love you.” Oikawa’s eyes were wide like he was terrified by what he had just said. He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, then nodded to himself and opened them again. “I love you,” he repeated. “And I want you to be my boyfriend for real.”

 

“Good,” Shouyou said, squeezing his hand. “Because I love you too, and I want to be your boyfriend for real.”

 

“Really?”

 

Shouyou leaned up on his toes to kiss Oikawa on the cheek. “Really really,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
